To provide a moisturizing effect and an emollient effect, current cosmetic compositions are most often provided in the form of an emulsion containing an aqueous phase and an oily phase. Depending on the direction of the dispersion, it may be an oil-in-water (O/W) type emulsion consisting of an aqueous dispersing continuous phase and an oily dispersed discontinuous phase, or a water-in-oil (W/O) type emulsion consisting of an oily dispersing continuous phase and an aqueous dispersed discontinuous phase. O/W emulsions are the most in demand in the cosmetic field because they contain, as external phase, an aqueous phase which confers on them, during application to the skin, a fresher, less greasy and lighter feel than W/O emulsions.
However, the feel of cosmetic compositions and in particular of these emulsions may be unsatisfactory because they often lack smoothness during application. To overcome this disadvantage, texturing agents may be added which confer smoothness to the composition containing them. For example, EP-A-874017 describes particles of block silicone copolymer in the form of silicone-in-water dispersions, which are appropriate for incorporation into care products and providing smoothness thereto.
However, while the incorporation of such a dispersion indeed provides smoothness, it also provides a sticky effect during application to the skin, which is unpleasant for the user.
The objective of the present invention is to enable production of emulsions having good cosmetic properties without having the disadvantages of the prior art.